Shattered Glass
by anime0017
Summary: Tomoyo is cleaning her video room as she see's random things from her past. ExT ONE-SHOT


Shattered Glass

By: anime0017

Author's note: My comeback story! College is also equivalent to hell. I can't find time to write for years now because of my hectic schedule, curses.

So while I have my break now, I would write as much as possible as I can. Currently I'm writing the first 4 chapters of that series, I hope you'll like it when I finally publish it. It was kinda a CCS and Tsubasa crossover with a dash of xxxholic. Sad to say it is a different universe.

As for this story, it just randomly pop out from my mind.

* * *

><p>It is the start of summer break here in Tomoeda. Summer also means general cleaning here at our mansion. Even though I, myself, is a master of this house, I could not leave all the jobs to the maids. Specially the cleaning of my video room, where most precious video's are stored.<p>

As I start to pick up some video tapes that messed up on the shelf (mostly because of rewatching them all over again and again), I could hear someone knocking at the window of my balcony. _So he's here again._

I quickly left all what I'm doing to go to my balcony. I could see his handsome smiling face even from afar. He's absolutely dazzling today.

"Hey, what's the racket today, Eriol-kun?" I asked as I opened the glass doors, allowing him to enter.

"Nothing really. I just want to help you in cleaning..." He replied as he helped himself to seatdown at the nearest couch.

"You little rascal. I know you just wanted to see me. See, you're dressed up for a date, not to clean" I said to him as I sat beside him

"You can see through me, Tomoyo." Eriol said as he leaned towards to kiss my cheek.

"No dates, until I finish cleaning here" I said as I stood up. First things first.

"Then, should I help you?" He offered as he stood up and raised his hand.

"No, I want to do the cleaning like I always do. Come back in 2 hours." I said to him as I stopped him from waving his hand.

"Awww. If you say so, my dearest Tomoyo. I'll be back after 2 hours, sharp" Eriol said as winked at me.

Oh, If you're wondering why he exited by the door and not get bothered about it, its because the people at the mansion are quite used to it now. They think Eriol could do anything without anybody noticing him.

So back in my cleaning. I got back inside my video room and found something as I was cleaning. It was my old diary, my diary back when in middle school. Feeling nostalgalic, I took a quick glimpse on its contents.

I was in a burst of laughter when I saw this entry;

_Sakura-chan and Li-kun are on the date again, leaving me alone again. Today, I just rejected someone from the photography club. He's nice, but I cannot feel anything special about him. But come to think of it, I have never tried of dating somebody. Maybe my heart is waiting for someone, but when will it come to me? All of my friends got their boyfriends already, I'm the only one left without. So when Valentine's Day came, I was the only one without a date- hardly because I have rejected them before hitting the plate._

_I have also seen Hiiragizawa-kun today at the music room. He's playing the piano again. He's one of the most popular guys in school, but like me never been in a relationship. Cool, we're the same. How about asking him why he still not asking any girls out?_

As I finished reading, I remembered his reaction when I ask him; he cannot answer nor speak some straight words in front of me. I thought that he's shocked that I talked to him, but the truth is, he has a crush for me back then, so cute.

I placed back my diary in the big box, and I have found some old, dried flower bouquet in it. The first bunch of roses Eriol gave to me during our High School ball.

_Flashback:_

_(in our classroom)_

_Eriol: Daidouji-san, would you like to be my partner in the upcoming ball?_

_Me: Sure, why not?_

_Eriol: Can I fetch you by 7 at your house?_

_Me: Okay, see you._

_(at the mansion)_

_*somebody is knocking at the balcony_

_Me: HIIRAGIZAWA-KUN? What the hell happened and you used your magic to fly up here? The door is downstairs in case you forgot. Please enter in a normal way. My servants would get suspicious of you._

_Eriol: Yesterday you said nothing about coming normally? But by the way, here's something for you_

_*hands the bouquet*_

_Me: uh… thanks?_

_Eriol: I'll wait for you downstairs? Or would you rather fly with me?_

_Me: Wait for me downstairs, monsieur. Flying isn't accepted yet in the society._

_End of Flashback_

Aaa. I so love this bouquet that day. That night, I feel the most beautiful person in the ball because of Eriol-kun.

As I was finishing up, I found a box with a shattered glass inside it. Funny that I keep a broken glass instead of disposing it.

There was a huge story about it.

_Flashback:_

_(Tomoyo's 18__th__ birthday)_

_Eriol: Tomoyo, Happy Birthday. Hope this simple gift of mine would bring a smile from your beautiful face._

_Me: *blush* Thank you._

_*inside it was a beautifully crafted glass music box*_

_Eriol: Look, the girl looks like you, but it can't compete with your natural beauty._

_Me: You're flattering me too much. Thank you very much for this wonderful gift._

_End of Flashback_

It was too sentimental for me to throw away when it got broken thanks to my niece who knocked it by the table.

"So you still keep it even though it's broken, my dear Tomoyo?"

"AH!" I cried from surprise.

"Don't scare me like that!" I protested as he hugged me.

"Sorry, my love, I was just also surprised that you still keep those shattered glass…"

"It's just too sentimental for me. The very first gift you have given to me. Too bad it was broken." I said in a very sad voice as he hugged me tighter.

"You know, what's more important? My heart that I have given you for all these years. This was just nothing. But if you love it too much, might as well…"

"?"

"…fix it." He said as he let me go from his hug to see the music box repaired.

It was nothing compered before. It now included the both of us.

"AWW~ I said no more magic" I said, teasing him.

* * *

><p>"It's cute, you see." As he pinched my cheeks and kissed me.<p>

Hate it? Love it? Hahaha I know it's kinda weird. Reviews?


End file.
